


Cradle

by BorkMork



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: POV Second Person, Post-Episode: s06e10 Prickly Pair, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorkMork/pseuds/BorkMork
Summary: A quick shot of prose regarding the end of Prickly Pair.Based on Minimuii's art: https://minimuii.tumblr.com/post/189984287150/i-thinkive-said-enough .
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Cradle

Petals.

Tiny leaves, resting against your clipped and stinging palms.

Cradle it real tight amongst the thorns. Cradle it—rightly so—tight against your chest as you watch your doppelganger trod down a path you had never expected them to take; to leave you covered in pricks that stung like bug mandibles and kept you speckled in pain.

Cradle it real tight, this bloomed flower. An oasis in the desert, a light in the dark, for you saw something in it that you, yourself, never bore to find inside your body and mind. Your creation left you for another path that you, yourself, held massive fear in walking, and now the damage had stunned you to the decrepit space around.

Wooden shrapnel. Spines laid out in hazardous arrays. Dust settling and caking the floor like powder.

Your creation doesn’t want to stay with you. 

Your friends don’t want to stay with you in your garden, your beautiful cacophony of potted soil and greenhouse light.

What do you do with this revelation? That you’ve messed up and allowed your emotions to bleed through like the plague?

Who’s to blame for the broken frame of your once-repaired home?

Of your brittle, bruised figure?

Of your hardening walls?


End file.
